


Caring for Kitty

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste gets a hug, Aged-Up Character(s), Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Chat gets food and cuddles, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kneeling, Light BDSM, Mari takes care of him, Marichat, Mention of Akuma, Oblivious Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Safe Haven, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub!Chat, and food, chat falls into subspace, domestic smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: Chat falls into subspace while spending time with Marinette, he didn't expect to actually like it!





	Caring for Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Going straight to hell...and Vegas this weekend. Same difference.

They’d been playing video games when she felt it. Chat Noir leaning against her leg, his cheek almost pressed to her knee. 

“Is this okay?” He’d asked upon feeling her tense, and she was helpless to do anything but nod.

“Of course it is.” She’d replied.

The next time he did it she found the courage to run her fingers through his hair, the sound of his purr was her delightful reward. 

The time after that he wrapped his arm around her leg, claws laying delicately against her thigh.

“You can come up here you know.” She murmured gesturing to the lounger she was currently occupying. 

“Maybe later, I like it here for now.” He’d sighed and purred contentedly, eventually moving her foot to his lap so he could snuggle in closer. 

After that he would occasionally join her on the chaise for cuddles, but he still preferred sitting at her feet. 

She worried about the strain of his body on her hard floors so one night she throws a pillow down for him to sit on. She watches him knead it for a few minutes with a happy purr, she really liked making him purr, before reaching over to scratch behind one of his leather ears and letting him fall bonelessly against her.

It was one of those times that he ended up scaring her. He’d been contentedly leaned up against her leg as usual, her foot in his lap and his chin hooked over her knee playing with her Nintendo DS as she worked on her sewing. She would reach down and give him a few pets every now and again, he would sigh and hum and purr and occasionally he’d reach up and playfully bat at a stray thread or scrap of fabric. She reached down to pull his current scrap toy back onto the table before returning to pet the now sulking cat-boy. He nuzzled into her thigh, a reaction that had once made her flush crimson but now she knew was just his inner cat unconsciously leaking through; she just kept scratching as he moved his head to get her fingers where he wanted them.

“Good kitty.” She murmured giving his hair a playful tug. He’d sagged against her, purr mostly silenced as his claws began to knead at her calf with a strength he’d never used on her before. His head lolled and when he almost collapsed to the floor she shot out of her chair to catch him.

“Chat!” She’d cried trying to hold him up, his movements were sluggish and his mouth struggled to make words. It was her chair sliding out from under her and crashing to the floor that shocked him out of whatever had happened to him 

He jumped like she had slapped him and was looking around wildly, metaphorical hackles raised, but his eyes were still glazed.

“Chat?” She called softly laying her hand on his cheek, he nuzzled into the touch but let out a deep growl. “Can you stand for me kitty?” 

The action seemed to take all of his strength and Marinette was so grateful for her powers as Ladybug so she could successfully drag him to her chaise and lay him on it. His claws caught in her clothes pawing at her until she lay down beside him. 

He was still gone by the look in his eyes and with no other idea how to handle the situation she coo’ed and whispered soft words to him letting him curl tighter and tighter around her. 

It seemed like he’d finally returned to her when he suddenly sucked in a large breath and moved to push himself to his elbows, there were tears in his eyes and he looked confused.

“Wha-” he yawned, “wut happened?”

“I don’t know. One second things were business as usual and then it was like you were gone. You fell asleep or into a trance or something because you could barely move, your eyes were glazed. Then my chair fell over and it was like you were feral, I brought you over here to relax and you’ve been out for the past forty-five minutes. What happened to you?”

“A trance feels like a good way to describe it, I was floating and it was wonderful. Until that horrible sound happened and I was worried about you and I couldn’t move but then I felt warm and I could hear your voice and I just wanted to stay there for a little while longer. I’m sorry if I frightened you.” 

She sighed and hugged him tightly before reaching out to brush his tears away. 

He started at her touch but stared at her hand in confusion when he felt the wetness she brushed away. Startled he reached up and touched his cheek, eyebrows furrowed at the drops of liquid clinging to his suit. 

“I don’t remember crying.” He flicked the moisture away and shook himself. “Perhaps I better get going.”

“Maybe a snack before you go? That seemed to take a lot out of you and you look like you could use a few good meals.” Chat’s grateful smile melted her heart and she was halfway across the room to go get him food before he could even agree.

“That sounds lovely princess.” She brought him a sandwich and a fruit tart as well as a glass of water she refilled twice after he downed them.

He thanked her for her kindness and gave her a soft peck on the temple before making his way up through the trap door to head home. After the hatch was shut Marinette headed to her computer, she had a feeling this wouldn’t be the last time this happened.

The fiery blush on both their faces the next time he dropped by said he’d likely come to the same conclusion she had. Chat Noir had dropped into subspace.

“Do you mind if I sit next to you?” He asked, joining her on the chaise the second she scooted over. He remained by her side the whole day, and for the visit after that. 

It was the visit after that Chat finally cracked and when the sun was in the right position her feline partner in kicking Akuma ass was curled up on the floor with her cat pillow, basking in the warmth. Seems it was finally time to breach the conversation.

“Are you alright?” She gets one green eye and one leather ear flicking in her direction before he shifts to stay in the path of the sun.

“Yes I’m fine, why do you ask princess?” He knew why she was asking.

She settled down next to him, legs crossed and her chin on her relaxed fist.

“Did you know about... what happened last month?” Her cat remained quiet for a while, long enough that Mari could guess she wasn’t getting answers out of him. And then he spoke,

“No. While I know I come across as a bit more...how do I put this, subservient” he grimaced, not the right word but not a wrong one either, “as my civilian self I never quite pictured myself falling that low.”

“Hey now,” she admonished lightly, she brushed a finger over the edge of his mask watching those _admittedly_ beautiful green eyes focus on her, “There is nothing wrong with you or what happened.” Marinette moved her fingers to the spot behind his ear he loved having scratched.

“So you’re telling me you weren’t weirded out, scared or panicked by what happened?” he demanded sitting up, their knees were touching now but Chat’s back was still in the sun.

“Chat. The only reason I worried was because you fell over and were unresponsive, I was afraid you’d been hurt and were passing out.” She flushed and played with her fingers, “It’s actually rather flattering you feel relaxed enough with me for that to happen to you.”

There were now two cherry tomatoes sitting in Marinette’s room.

“You’re a very relaxing person Marinette, it’s like I can be myself around you.” 

She arched an eyebrow at that statement. 

“No I’m serious, civilian me is pretty quiet and boring and Chat is always keeping it at 11 out there in public. When I’m with you I’m the me I wish I could be 24/7.”

“An energetic goofball that likes to nap on my floor and wreck all my spools of yarn?”

Chat shrugged, “Yeah pretty much.” 

Marinette leaned in as if sharing a secret with him,

“And may also on occasion slip into comatose bliss and cling to me like a bad luck limpet?” 

He winced and tried to withdraw from her but she flopped herself on top of him in a sad attempt to pin him, “I never said I disliked it.” Her kitty scoffs,

“So what are you offering to take in this stray?”

“If that is something you want, yes.” She tapped her fingers on his chest, “You said it felt really good. I can’t imagine you get many chances to destress as a superhero, so if you want, whenever you want. You can come here and just let go of everything for awhile.”

“Can I think about it?” He eventually sighed, Marinette nodded and let him up.

“Wanna play a few more rounds of MS3?” She offered, he seemed grateful for the subject change.

“Yeah, I’m sure I’ve got your strategy figured out now!”

“In your dreams kitty-cat!”

Thrings returned to the way they usually were after that and Marinette shrugged assuming she had her answer. 

 

 

It had been a long damn day; school was brutal, the akuma even worse, and watching as Chat was possessed -his body contorted unnaturally because he took another hit for her- was the acid filled cherry on the top of her craptastic sundae. 

She had just collapsed onto her bed when a shadow descended on her sunroof and she heard that unmistakable knock. She didn’t say anything just unclicked the lock with her foot and resumed her previously sprawled position. 

Chat carefully lifted the door and slunk in trying to keep his boots out of her bed. He sat by her feet so his legs were hanging down, his ears drooped and his shoulders slumped. 

“Is this a bad time?” He murmured.

She sat up and buried her head in his shoulder,

“I don’t think my day was half as bad as yours kitty.” Not that he knew of at least. 

He let out a huff of dry amusement at that, “I suppose you’re right about that.” He kept glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

“What do you need?” She asked him, she ran one of her hands across his shoulders and he shuddered under her touch.

“This may be too much to ask of you and if it is or you’re uncomfortable with it I understand. Super hero or not I’m still a stranger and I’d hate to ever take advantage of you and I-” he cut himself off when she lay back on her bed and opened her arms to him.

“Come on kitty” She let out a slight ‘oof’ when he pounced and lay down beside her. He was careful to keep as little of his weight on her as possible, she sighed and pinched his waist. “You can lay more on me if you want, it feels good for me too.”

He shuffled over until his leg wound with hers, his tail wrapped around her ankle. He placed one arm around her waist and slid the other under her pillows. 

She smiled and held him to her chest running her fingers through his hair while he listened to her heart. She hummed nonsensical tunes to fill the silence, she thought for sure he was asleep and giggled when she realized that he purred even then.

“Wha’s su funny?” He slurred.

She jumped but settled her lips in his hair smelling his shampoo, “I thought you were out cold and still managing to make noise.”

“First off rude, second... yeah I probably do I can’t control it at all.”

“It’s cute.”

He reached up and tried to put a finger on her lips, he ended up splaying his hand across half her face, “shhhh, sleep time now princess.” 

She rolled her eyes and bit the part of his palm that was in front of her mouth. He shuddered and when he glanced up at her, his eyes were blown and looked to be on the verge of glazing.

“Careful Chat,” She said into his hair, “you look like you’re getting close to falling again.”

“I don’t mind.” He yawned snuggling closer.

“Wait what?” 

She tilted down to look at him and found him blushing bright red. 

“It’s kind of what I came here for.” Chat admitted, he began kneading nervously. “It felt nice and after getting possessed today a little time out of my head doesn’t sound so bad.”

“A-are you sure?” 

He nodded, pulling her closer, “Milady will probably kill me if she finds out I’ve been so vulnerable with a civilian but you’re the only person I trust enough for this Marinette.”

She leaned down to nuzzle him, “She won’t hear anything from me kitty.” Considering he’d already told her. 

“You don’t have to do this, I know I’m asking a lot of you.”

“Hush, I’m glad I can do something for you.” She adjusted her pillows making sure she would be comfortable for a while before realizing it would probably be a good idea to have water and maybe some snacks since Chat was so hungry after last time...and she should probably use the bathroom. “I’m going to run to the bathroom and the kitchen, I’ll be right back.” She clambered down the ladder as Chat curled up in the spot she’d vacated. 

Tikki joined her as soon as she closed the door of the bathroom. 

“Chat trusts you a lot Marinette, both in and out of the mask.”

“That’s all well and good but how do I do this?! There were so many crazy things I read. Like pain is required for this to work, does Chat want me to hit him because I really don’t think I can do that and I’m not much of a dominant person and oh god Tikki I can’t hurt him I can’t!”

The kwami sighed as she watched her chosen panic, “Marinette! Did you hurt Chat the last time this happened to him?”

“Well no but-”

“Has Chat asked you to hurt him?”

“No...”

“Has Chat ever given an inclination that he’d like to be hurt?”

“No”

“Well then there’s your answer Marinette, don’t over complicate things because of something you read on the internet. Find what works for the both of you don’t base what makes both of you happy on what makes someone else happy.”

Marinette let out a sigh and slumped over,

“You’re right Tikki,” She side eyed her kwami, “when did you get so wise?”

“Well I’m extremely old, I think I’m entitled.”

The two laugh and Marinette heads to the kitchen to get snacks.

When she returns she finds that Chat has removed his boots and is curled in a ball playing little spoon to her cat pillow, she wishes she had a camera. 

“Hey kitty I’m back. You still want to do this?”

He nods sleepily and slides over to make space for her. She props herself up on her pillows and gets comfortable before pulling Chat to her. His head is on her stomach and his arms lay on either side of her claws picking at the end of her shirt distractedly, he’s between her legs and already starting to purr before she throws the blanket over them.

When they’ve both settled in she resettles her hands, one in his hair one tracing up and down his spine. He hums his pleasure and kneads her sheets as his body relaxes more and more. 

She can tell he’s fallen when his purring grinds to halt and the kneading becomes slower and jerkier. His tail around her calf is all that remains unchanged. Her hands still on his shoulders and she takes a moment to study his features. 

Chat Noir is in a word, beautiful. Long eyelashes, stunning green eyes, a jawline he’s really grown into; he could probably model with Adrien they look so alike. She smiled as she imagined litteral Ray of SunshineTM Chat Noir at a modeling shoot, cracking jokes and stopping to talk to everyone to try and make them smile. Heck he’d probably be good for Adrien, of course thoughts of Chat and Adrien took a turn for the deepest Sin Bin so she put a halt to that right there.

Opting instead to reach for the book she’s supposed to be reading for class she settles it in the dip of Chat’s spine and begins reading one handed while the other resumes petting the boy on top of her.

She lets and hour and a half go by before she decides it’s probably time for him to wake up.

“Chat,” she begins to twirl his hair around her finger, he has already started to stir but she presses on, “it’s time to wake up kitty. I’d like to see you eat something before you have to go.”

“-nette?” He questions softly, he snuggles farther into her stomach before tilting up to look at her, “Hey.”

“Hey” she murmurs back tracing her finger down the line of his nose, he goes cross eyed trying to watch her causing her to laugh.

He pokes her in the side as retaliation before rolling off of her to stretch.

“How do you feel?” She asks sitting up, he slides over so his head is resting on her leg.

“Much better. Calm, relaxed, and kind of buzzy? Like I may have to go run off these jitters before I go home.”

“Well you need something to burn so here.” She handed him some of her snacks and a bottle of water. As he munches she begins to see what he meant by buzzy, his hands are shaking but he doesn’t seem to care and he’s smiling so she just files the reaction into the back of her mind. 

When he’s done he slides down her ladder to put his boots back on, strapped in and looking pleased as ever he climbs back up the ladder.

“Thank you for this princess, it really did help me a lot.”

“Anytime kitty.” He beamed at her before his gaze turned mischievous,

“I’m not going to find any embarrassing photos of me drooling on the Ladyblog am I?”

She giggled, “Oh please Chat, I’m far classier than that.”

“Oh thank go-”

“I’ll put them on Pornhub.”

“Princess!” He whined tugging on her pants. 

She pat his shoulder with a laugh, “I’m kidding Chat I’d never take photos when you’ve trusted me so much.” 

He pouts but leans in and kisses her cheek, “Thank you Marinette. I’ll drop by again soon for movie night.”

“Any requests this time?”

“Hmm, I’m thinking Disney?” 

She was slowly educating him, apparently homeschooling didn’t cover the joy that was Disney films. “Disney it is” She agreed.

With one last wink he jumped out of her sunroof and took off back home. 

She locked the door with a sigh and fell back to her own bed. It was hard to focus on her negative day after how relaxing caring for Chat Noir had been, maybe this would be a rather mutually beneficial thing for them.

“Sweet dreams chaton.” She whispered before turning in for the night.


End file.
